The journal
by levo.micheal
Summary: The joy of exploring and studying of monster (dilehuman) for science. I suck at summary so just read it


I don't own daily life with monster girls.

I gave out challenges but no one accept it any way I just pening this down for no course. I made two oc of Yukio kuzuma and unique are my characters I created

My name is Yukio kuzuma I a scientist and a researcher I came across a thought of studying monsters and other things and stuff about them you know. Every body is afraid of monster but I am not I will have to study them even my friends says that I want to be rape, killed or get one kind of disease but not me I will have my goal accomplished for that a promise I made to my self journal and tend to keep.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

It have been six months since I came to study the monster world and monster in my monster reasreach about the monster to know about their behavior, likes, dislikes, sexual behavior of the dilehuman the monster in my study I learned and discover new things about the monster world and monster like the ratio of male and female that the female goes out to hunt for male or males to repopulate their tribe of monsters in their world as astudent in my own and personal work I took in interest in harpy because of characters as dilehuman I called them I found out that harpy have a large nest which they live. As I made contact with them I can see that they are literally and what we call birdbrain it took me time to build a new large house with the harpies in their I study no I became a student of their behavior I learn more about the harpies and I discovered that harpy lay eggs and even with out season or special event or conditions that they lay eggs as a student and a scientist i was able to help the harpy lay her egg and even cook it and eat and I study other eggs.

For all in the name of science.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Within three months the harpies all come home because of they hearing their is a male human with them. I have so many sexual advancement on me within two months and on the third month I gave in because it is required in study with these harpies the sex with the harpy was great I was able to have sex with twenty one harpies in a week and I have more sex with them. I was able to have and create domain over the harpies I made my self as the king crown of the harpies one the fifth month it was not easy but have to do with a lot of education but the monsters (dilehuman) understand sex more so I created a way to teach, control and have sex with the harpies and have a lot of children with the harpies again in my study I able to make myself a stud in sex and also study the biography of the harpies in how they can carry their weight and why and how they produce egg and it is a goldmine of new things to discover in my study like the harpies are small in size to be able to carry themselves and fly and related it to some few things like in the hentai lolicon and as a bird in lay of eggs, and why and how they don't have feet but bird legs with talon as feels, their wings span and how long, strong, havey and how they have thumb on their wings it make think about some many impossible things that happen on dilehuman

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The harpies eggs have hatched and the children are out of the eggs. Before the eggs have hatched I study the eggs and just like birds it needs the mother to sit/bend down on it with her vaginal on top of the egg like it is been but back into the Virginal I was wondering what, how, why, is the egg of size of a fist of muscular male gaint been place back in side the Virginal and I go back and study more and found out that the harpy needs the egg back inside her Virginal to produce a certain amount of heat on the egg which I checked using a thermometer by insert it inside the Virginal of one of the harpy and discover that the Virginal heat is up to 39c and it's a little higher than human being body temperature. I ask myself why don't they sit on like how birds do it to hatch their eggs but was able to understand that birds and dilehuman is not the same in all structural anatomy, biography and biology I checked the weight of the egg and eggs it weighs less than how havey it looks like I conducted more text and observed the harpy and the eggs and young ones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The harpy children grow faster than and thing I have seen and I study. them as expected they don't get breastfeeding I started thinking to experiment on them which I know is morally wrong but science need it and I did it for science I observed if they menstruation and they did have within five months they reach adult age in sex but not in normal age I started experimenting on the young and old harpy most of the results came out success and some failure in death while others are not in death in the success made a harpy I name unique to be tall busty sexy smart can think and not a bird Brian while others with different I deal I got since I stayed in this faye yea that what I will call it faye a flock of harpies.

...

...

...

Stay some years back to enjoy my self with the harpies of faye.

I had sex with unique to make more queen harpies to control the harpies.

I created so many harpies out of my children to help them known them self.

I think journal it time I should leave and meet other dilehuman in my journey and study them in the name of science!

Oh god I just write a story that have on a long time (actually in just one hour) please review and I need your comments ha just kidding

Levo out. Bye (eye smile)


End file.
